Talk:What You Leave Behind (episode)
I was always confused - The Female Changeling said "That was his last clone", but I could have sworn Weyoun was there in a following scene, at the signing of the armistice. Can anybody confirm or deny that? Or who is the Vorta at the table at the signing, then? --Malimar 06:23, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) *I noticed that too, it could have been that they got one of their cloning facilities working again and cloned another Weoyun, or it could have been another Vorta, they never say in the episode. --Haddock 15:55, 26 Jun 2005 (GMT) *It was not Weyoun at the table - it was simply another Vorta - look closely. User:213.94.178.114 13:31, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) *The Female Changeling could have ment that he was the last Weyoun in the Alpha Quadrant. It makes sense that The Founders would still have his DNA on file somewhere in the Gamma Quadrant. Mainphramephreak 07:30, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________ Jadzia was absent from the "memories" section of the finale. Does anyone know whether this was because the producers simply decided not to include her or was it something else, like her not giving permission??? User:213.94.178.114 13:31, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :They'd used her image or something in one of the previous episodes, and apparently that became an issue because they didn't get her permission. I'm not sure why this is, since it's footage they own, but that's why she wasn't in the flashback part. --Broik 15:17, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Please tell us what happened to Sisko? Need closure. Thank you. :The article does say what happened to Sisko (see Act Eight), but if you mean you would like to know what happened after the episode, I'm afraid we just don't know. However, there have been a few non-canon novels depicting events following the episode, including the return fate of Sisko. --From Andoria with Love 08:32, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Why does this episode summary say that Sarah tell Sisko he "will never be able to return to his former, corporeal existence"? I watched my old tape of this episode a while back, and Sarah says nothing of the sort--only that Sisko will rest. Sisko makes it very clear he can and will return someday--I think we can assume he's not talking about possessing someone's body or appearing in an Orb experience or something. --Jimsmith 04:18, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Jimsmith is correct. When asked when he will be back Sisco replies: "It's hard to say. Maybe a year, maybe yesterday. But I will be back." Jimsmith, feel free to correct the article if it implies or states something contrary. Aholland 04:33, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Archive footage Could someone make a list of all the people who appear in archive footage? -- User:62.254.32.18 21:18, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :All the regulars still alive at the end (everyone but Jadzia). Jaz talk 04:46, 13 April 2006 (UTC) The Talk There was some talk that the final scene would be Benny Russell sitting outside a sound stage holding a script that read, "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", essentially making the series, and all of Star Trek, a dream. Beyond the horror that this would have been, I wondered about who had this "talk"... the writers, the fans, TV Guide, the Christian Science Monitor? --Liberlogos 05:02, 29 June 2006 (UTC) :In fact, this sounds more like a joke to me. There was a season of some old show, Dallas I think, where they revealed in the last episode that the whole series had been someone's dream. I don't think that was ever considered for DS9, and unless someone puts up a source for this soon, I think it should be taken down. --OuroborosCobra 05:08, 29 June 2006 (UTC) ::Newhart was that show that was all a dream. -- Sulfur 11:53, 29 June 2006 (UTC) Production staff appearances Anyone know how many more production staff appear in the holosuite scene than the ones we have listed? -- Tough Little Ship 14:11, 31 July 2006 (UTC) :The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion mentions that the others not listed here were Russ English, Robbin Slocum, Bradley Thompson and David Weddle. Andrew Robinson was also there, but doesn't seem to have been in the holosuite when the scenes were filmed. Robert Picardo also visited, but probably wasn't included in the filming either. -- Deep Space Nine Forever 15:46, 3 September 2006 (UTC) Weyoun/Brunt meeting :''During the first drafts of this episode, it was intended that the characters Brunt and Weyoun would pass by one another in a corridor then stop to turn and notice a small resemblance. This was obviously cut due to time constraints with CGI editing and finding extras to stand in for Jeffrey Combs while his character's back was turned. What is the source of this information? I have never heard of such a plan before, and I find it quite unlikely since Brunt wasn't even a part of the last episode. Not to mention, as Jörg pointed out on IRC, his presence in the episode would have no sense. Also, this plan was not mentioned in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion... surely it would have been noteworthy enough to add to the Companion if it were true. --From Andoria with Love 22:08, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Division between Acts 5 and 6 This is kind of trivial, but Admiral Ross' proposal for the attack on Cardassia is made in the teaser for the second part, along with Kira and Garak's encounter with Weyoun and the female Changeling. Should it not go after the divider? --71.32.102.169 04:07, 12 September 2006 (UTC) More uncredited actors IMDB lists several people as having appeared in this episode, such as Stephen Pisani, Christopher J. Marcinko and Stephen Blackehart. Blackeheart's credit seems pretty creditable to me, as his website has a picture of him in DS9 as a Starfleet guy and a Cardassian. Maybe he's the guy in the background behind Odo when the Changeling tells Captain Sisko of the Cardassian's switching sides. Stephen Pisani lists DS9 as being one of his series credits and Chris Marcinko apparantly played a Bajoran security guard. What do you think? Can we create articles on these guys? Or is this another example of IMDB's unreliability? -- Ben Sisko 19:46, 30 October 2006 (UTC)